<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost in the Woods by MarieKavanagh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892043">Lost in the Woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieKavanagh/pseuds/MarieKavanagh'>MarieKavanagh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sirius is too adventurous for his own good</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieKavanagh/pseuds/MarieKavanagh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Six-year-old Sirius Black has always been a bold and adventurous child, not afraid to get himself into mischievous scrapes - much to the dismay of his parents. But, on the night of full moon, Sirius finds himself drawn into one adventure too scary even for him to handle...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Orion Black/Walburga Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Verse Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost in the Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to Izzythehutt for prompting this scenario for me when I needed some cute parents/baby Sirius fluff to indulge in, and, as always, for inspiring the settings of my stories.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Please</em>, Papa?” Sirius pleaded to his father for what felt like the hundredth time that day. “I <em>am</em> big enough to go hunting and I’ll be good, I promise I will!”</p><p>“You <em>promise</em>, do you?” Orion narrowed his eyes suspiciously down at his six-year-old son who clung to his robes at his feet. His bright grey eyes were shining with that special brand of feinged innocence that he reserved for occasions on which there was something he wanted (which was often) and his bottom lip stuck out in a childish pout that did little to convince Orion of his argument that he was old enough to go hunting. </p><p>Sirius nodded frantically. </p><p>“Yes! <em>Please</em> can I come with you?” </p><p>Orion sighed.</p><p>The family - Orion, his wife and two young sons - had arrived at the Black family’s Suffolk estate on the morning of a frosty day in early January for a week’s holiday following the busy Christmas social season. The peaceful countryside in which Noire House was located provided the perfect setting for peaceful relaxation following the relentlessly full December calendar; a week of late risings, afternoons spent reading by roaring log fires and evenings spent indulging in hearty winter feasts cooked by Arcturus Black's small army of house elves. The finale of their trip would be on their last night, night of the full moon - and the first mooncalf hunt of the new year. </p><p>The Black family were proud of their lands’ rich abundance in magical creatures, the likes of which put many other families' estates to shame.Their forests were ripe with jarvey burrows, jobberknowl flocks and bowtruckles colonies. But the most elusive of all the creatures in their midst was the mooncalf - a shy creature with bulging blue eyes, silvery hair and a notoriously skittish nature. The forests surrounding Noire House was home to a substantial herd of them, though only came out to graze and mate on one night a month - the night of the full moon. </p><p>Several times a year, the Blacks would make a midnight hunting expedition deep into the forest, to a particular clearing favoured by their herd of mooncalves for the way it was perfectly positioned to be bathed in moonlight on this one night of the month. There they would wait for the creatures to slip out of their burrows and journey out into the open. The placid-natured creatures were easy prey, ripe for harvesting, though they were always careful never to take more than necessary. It wouldn't do to kill of the whole herd, of course.</p><p>The sale of the mooncalves’ hair, unique in its shimmering, silvery texture, as well as it’s expensive dung, known for its magical crop-growing properties, always brought welcome relief to the Blacks’ somewhat depleted coffers each January after the month of expensive Christmas festivities. </p><p>Orion was rather regretting taking the trouble to explain the hunt to his elder son prior to leaving for their trip. The little boy had listened, wide-eyed with excitement at his Papa's description of the strange mooncalves and had firmly grasped the wrong end of the broomstick and assumed that <em>he</em> would be joining the grown men on their midnight hunt and the end of the week.</p><p>In true Sirius fashion, the boy had collapsed into a fit of dramatic wails at the news that not only was he expected to stay at the house during the hunt with his Mama and little brother, but that he was also expected to go to bed at his normal time instead of being able waiting up for their return. </p><p>“Please let me come, Papa! I want to see the mooncalves!” he pestered once more, giving his father’s robes a tug. “And I can be a good hunter, I know I can!” </p><p>“I highly doubt that” Orion said wryly as he jerked his robes free from his son’s clutches. “However-”</p><p>Sirius’s head perked up attentively. </p><p>“If, and <em>only</em> if, you can manage to behave <em>absolutely perfectly</em> for the rest of the week-”</p><p>The boy’s bright grey orbs widened further. </p><p>“-then perhaps you may join us for the hunt” </p><p>Sirius’s face split into a wide grin. </p><p>“I can do it!” he said eagerly. “I’ll be good all week, you’ll see” </p><p>Orion’s faith in his young son's inability to stick to any given rule for more than a day had been woefully misplaced. He had fully expected the notoriously wilful Sirius to get into some scrape or other that would provide him with the opportunity to forbid him to join them on the hunt and put a firm end to the entire discussion.</p><p>But, true to his word, Sirius surprised them all and behaved himself impeccably day after day for the entire week of their stay at Noire House. </p><p>So impressed was he at his son’s achievement that Orion could not, in good faith, bring himself to deny the little boy who stared up at him so hopefully on the evening of the hunt. He had won the right to join them fair and square as per his father’s terms. </p><p>It would hardly do to teach the boy that his father’s orders were not worth obeying, would it?.</p><p>“You’re to stay close to me at all times, Sirius” said Orion sternly as he adjusted the thick scarf that the boy’s mother had placed around his neck, along with his thickest winter cloak and a large woollen hat. </p><p>Walburga had been less than happy about the idea of Sirius going out into the forest with the wizards tonight, but the ultimate decision lay with her husband. Nevertheless, she had more than made her feelings on the matter clear through in the efficiency with which she had bundled their six-year-old into his layers of winter clothing in preparation for the chilly night ahead. </p><p>“Sirius, do you hear me?” Orion fixed Sirius with a stern look. “You are <em>not</em> to go wandering off. Do you understand?” </p><p>Sirius nodded as enthusiastically as his thick scarf would allow. </p><p>“Yes, Papa” he said, managing to control his obvious excitement just long enough to sound sincere. </p><p>“Right, then” </p><p>Orion stood and glanced around at their fellow companions for the night, the menfolk of the Black family - Arcturus, Pollux and Cygnus (Alphard, as he often was these days, was off travelling, and holed up in a mountainous region of Nepal so remote that his owl politely declining his own invitation to the hunt had only arrived this morning). </p><p>“Shall we be off?” </p><p>Sirius breathed heavy with excitement as he marched alongside his father across the frosty meadow towards the forest. It was perfectly thrilling to be out in the grounds of Noire House in the darkness, at a time when he ought to already be in bed. The bitter, icy air stung his eyes and made his nose sniffle, but he didn’t care. The prospect of seeing the mooncalves was far too exciting to be bothered by the cold. </p><p>By the time they reached the edge of the forest, however, he found he was beginning to tire. It was hard work, keeping up with his father, grandfathers and uncle’s quick paces on his small legs, and in such stuffy, heavy clothes. He longed to rip off his scarf and hat and toss them down into the grass, but Mama had given him such a stern look as she’d wrapped him up and warned him to keep them on that he didn’t dare. Papa might take him straight back home again if he misbehaved now. </p><p>As they entered the forest, the men mercifully slowed their pace, dropping from a brisk march to a slow stalk so as not to disturb the peace of the forest and potentially frighten any mooncalves which may be preparing to emerge from the safety of their dens. </p><p>They each lit their wands, lighting the way through the darkness of the trees with their white light. Sirius felt a little disheartened that he hadn’t a wand of his own to light.</p><p>His head whirled round with a gasp at the sound of a scuffling and twig snapping underfoot in the distance. He flinched as a hand suddenly pressed to his shoulder - but it was only Papa, pressing Sirius close to his side protectively. </p><p>“Keep <em>quiet</em>” Orion hissed down at him. </p><p>Sirius nodded silently. This was not an order he often found easy to obey, but right now, he was only too happy to try his best. </p><p>After ten minutes or so, they arrived at the edge of the clearing. Orion pressed Sirius down by the shoulder to crouch behind the bushes alongside the rest of the hunting party. Sirius peered eagerly between the branches of the bush, excited to see his first glimpse of the mooncalves. </p><p>Unfortunately, it soon dawned on him that there would be a good deal more time spent waiting in still silence than he had anticipated. Before long, he began to fidget, shifting about in his position on the ground and rustling the leaves with his movements. </p><p>Orion gave him a sharp nudge and warning glare, silently ordering him to to be still. Sirius forced himself to obey, sighing impatiently. Were the mooncalves <em>ever</em> going to come? What if they’d gotten the wrong night? </p><p>He looked up at the moon glowing down through the gaps in the forest canopy. It was as full as it would ever be. So where <em>were</em> they? </p><p>At long last, the soft thudding of many feet filled the air. Sirius sat up straighter and looked in the direction his father silently pointed to. </p><p>Out of the trees and into the clearing plodded a herd of mooncalves, their silvery hair shining in the moonlight, their great, blue eyes practically glowing. </p><p>Sirius bit back an excited squeal at the sight of them as they padded their way into the moonlight-bathed clearing. There looked to be roughly fifteen to twenty of the creatures. They sniffed about the floor for a while, the silent forest air filling with their soft, bleating calls to one another. They did indeed seem very shy at first, their bulbous, shining eyes peering about them curiously. </p><p>The wizards watched from their hiding place as the oblivious mooncalves slowly began to relax, pottering about the clearing, happily foraging in the grass, chirping to each other and even rearing up onto their hind legs to perform their peculiar dance of courtship. Sirius stifled a giggle in the material of his scarf at the sight of them. The mooncalves did look rather ridiculous as they hopped about the clearing on their spindly hind legs. </p><p>It was all very entertaining - and too good to last. After half an hour or so of letting the mooncalves grow relaxed in the illusion of safety, the Blacks each exchanged knowing looks and nods. </p><p>Sirius frowned, suddenly remembering the whole point of their visit. They were not here simply to sit in the bushes and watch the mooncalves frolic about the clearing, after all. </p><p>A bitter sadness washed over him as he watched the elder men slowly raise their wands and positioned them through the gaps in the bushes in preparation, each one aimed at a separate, unsuspecting mooncalf. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut.</p><p>Now that the moment had arrived at last, Sirius found he couldn’t bring himself to watch. He scrunched his eyes tightly shut and ducked his head down into his knees as the air filled with bright flashes of spells, ominous cracks and panicked cries and thundering feet of the mooncalves. </p><p>Only when the air was silent once more did he shakily lift his head to look back at the clearing. The sight that greeted him had him quickly look away again.</p><p>“Stay here” Orion hissed to the boy as he and the other wizards leaped to their feet and entered the clearing to examine their haul. </p><p>Sirius was left alone, crouched behind the bushes, his arms trembling from something far worse than cold and his stomach churning sickeningly. The stark reality of hunting was not quite as fun as he had expected it to be. With all excitement now gone from the night, he was left feeling nothing but shaken and cold. </p><p>He wanted to go home. </p><p>Suddenly, Sirius heard a rustling in the trees behind him. He whipped his head round to see the orb-like blue eyes of a lone mooncalf - one of the survivors from the hunt. The creature flinched in fear as it made eye contact with Sirius. It gave a tiny, frightened chirp, audible only to the boy in the bushes, as it backed up several metres on its webbed feet.</p><p>“Hello” Sirius whispered to the creature. He twisted round in his hiding spot to face the mooncalf. It flinched again at his movement. “It’s okay, I’m a friend” </p><p>The mooncalf either did not understand him or simply didn’t trust him. It turned away and began to hurry off into the darkness of the trees. </p><p>“No, come back!” Sirius whispered urgently, quickly scrambling to his feet. </p><p>Even at full height, the bushes were still too tall for the wizards in the clearing to see the little boy as he scampered off into the depths of the forest in pursuit of the mooncalf - desperate to comfort it, to apologise, to somehow make up for what his elders had done to the rest of its herd.</p><p>“Please come back!” Sirius called to the mooncalf as he chased it through the trees. He was a fast runner, able to beat his little brother in every race, but the thickness of the winter clothes his mother had bundled him into slowed him down. In frustration he tugged at his hat and scarf, tossing them down onto the ground as he continued to chase after the mooncalf.</p><p>Whereas at first he was hot on the trail of the silvery-shining creature dodging in and out of the trees, after a few short minutes he found the panicked creature had managed to slip steadily further and further away into the distance, far out of his reach. </p><p>Sirius panted hard for breath, his aching legs starting to stumble. He yelped as his foot suddenly caught on a raised tree root hidden in the darkness of the forest and sent him crashing to the ground. </p><p>He bit back the tears stinging in his eyes as his scraped palms began to throb and looked up for the mooncalf. </p><p>It was gone. Nowhere to be seen. </p><p>And, Sirius suddenly realised, so was the dim light it’s glowing silver coat had provided. He was surrounded by nothing but darkness, the tree branches above him growing too thickly to allow the moonlight to reach the forest floor. </p><p>The young wizard’s heart began to pound in panic as he scrambled to his feet and whirled round in a frantic effort to try and work out which way he had come from. The surrounding trees all looked completely identical. He’d been running too fast to keep track of the path he had followed. </p><p>And now here he was, well and truly lost. </p><p>Panic quickly began to rise inside Sirius like a bubbling cauldron. His breath billowed around him in the cold night air as he panted, completely unable to stop himself. </p><p>Sirius was a boy who always stubbornly refused to admit when he was scared of anything, even to himself. But here, lost deep in the midnight forest, he didn’t have an ounce of willpower to pretend he was anything other than terrified. </p><p>Perhaps he should just start walking, he thought to himself. Papa and the others should have realised he was missing by now. Papa would certainly be angry with him, but at least he would be safe. Surely they were in the forest right now, looking for him. If he just called out- </p><p>“Papa?” </p><p>Sirius’s feeble voice sounded woefully small and feeble. He could scarcely hear his own words over the rustle of the leaves in the icy January winds. He would have to try harder if Papa was going to hear him. </p><p>“Papa, I’m here!” </p><p>Sirius called out louder this time, but still, his voice just didn’t seem to carry through the vast trees towering around him. </p><p>The sound of a long, low sound rang through the air, making Sirius flinch in fright. His heart gave a jolt as he suddenly remembered what other creatures only came out once a month - under the full moon. </p><p>The boy whimpered in fear at the thought. He whirled himself round in circles, desperate to try and look everywhere at once. It couldn’t be. Surely there weren’t any <em>werewolves</em> lurking in the darkness. Not here, in Grandfather’s forest. It wasn’t possible, surely. </p><p>The low, haunting sound droned through the night once again and Sirius felt a choked sob force its way out of his throat. </p><p>It was <em>definitely</em> a werewolf, his overly-imaginative young brain decided. </p><p>Sirius’s body jolted into action and he began to run. Fuelled by pure adrenaline, he allowed his legs to carry him blindly through to trees in frantic search of anything that suggested safety, panting heavily as his eyes scanned the never-ending darkness. </p><p>Had he not taken off so quickly, he might have noticed the owner of the noise - a harmless, hooting owl, swooping across the low branches of the forest.</p><p>Before long, Sirius’s tired little body forced him to a halt once more. He glanced around him in desperate search for a clue as to which way to go, but still there was nothing to be seen. Not a path, not the clearing, nor the wand light of a wizard. </p><p>But what he could see was a hollow tree trunk, fallen before him. And when faced with the prospect of all manner of unknown monsters waiting for him in the trees, Sirius quickly scrambled inside it on all fours. It was not the most comfortable hiding place, by far, but anything was better than being easy prey out in the open.</p><p>Sirius curled up on his side, his knees hugged to his chest. He was trembling, unsure whether from cold, fear or both. He cursed himself inside his head for running off. Papa had <em>told</em> him to stay where he’d been put. Had made him promise not to wander off tonight. But Sirius had done it anyway. And now he was going to be stuck out here, alone in the dark forever, all because he couldn’t follow Papa’s instructions. </p><p>Sirius pulled the material of his cloak tighter around him against the chill that whistled through the tree trunk and gave in to the sobs forcing their way out of him. He lay there and cried, silently praying for someone to come and find him as exhaustion washed over him at last… </p><p>Sirius was jolted awake at the sound of approaching footsteps in the darkness outside. He peered out through a crack in the bark but couldn’t see any movement amongst the trees. But still, the footsteps continued - fast-paced, frantic, getting closer… </p><p>It was the werewolf. It had come to get him. </p><p>He curled up into a tight little ball, fearful tears falling anew. </p><p>“Sirius!” </p><p>The boy’s head quickly jerked up, his heart skipping a beat at the sound of his name. </p><p>Was it… could it really be-</p><p>“Papa!” Sirius called out. His voice was muffled from inside the log, but he found he couldn’t bring himself to uncurl his trembling limbs and crawl out from inside the trunk. </p><p>The shadowy form of a tall wizard in a billowing cloak came running into view at last, standing before the fallen tree.</p><p>“Sirius-”</p><p>It was Papa. But not as Sirius had ever heard him before. His voice sounded out of breath and heavy with urgency.</p><p>“-come out of there!” </p><p>Sirius wanted nothing more than to obey his father’s command, but he just couldn’t seem to. He stayed where he was - curled up, trembling with fright and with fresh tears sliding down his face. </p><p>“Can’t…” he whimpered with a sniff. </p><p>Orion sighed with impatience.</p><p>“<em>Evanesco!</em>” </p><p>Sirius yelped in fright as the tree trunk that formed his hiding place suddenly disappeared from around him, leaving him sat on the forest floor in a trembling heap at his father’s feet. </p><p>“Come on, now, get up” </p><p>Orion tugged at his son in an urgent effort to pull him to his feet so that he might examine him properly for injuries. But Sirius would not budge. He moaned in protest in between choked sobs at being pulled, refusing to uncurl himself from his petrified fetal position. </p><p>He sighed impatiently and glanced about him quickly to check for danger before bending to scoop up the terrified child into his arms. </p><p>Orion resisted the urge to flinch at how cold his son’s small body felt as he lifted him. He quickly gathered up the material of his thick cloak in one arm and wrapped it around Sirius.</p><p>“There now, it’s alright” he said gently as he briskly rubbed the sobbing boy’s arms with the warm cloak. “I’ve got you now. You’re safe”</p><p>Safe… That word played over and over in Sirius’s mind like a mantra. One which he was slowly beginning to believe the more he heard it. </p><p>“Come on, let’s get you out of here” </p><p>Orion tightened his hold on the boy as he lifted his wand in the air and shot up a stream of bright green sparks - the signal to the others that Sirius had been recovered unharmed and to all return to the house. </p><p>As they walked through the dense forest by wand light, Orion realised that Sirius was no longer as tense in his arms. His trembling had lessened significantly and his crying had quietened. </p><p>Sirius pressed his face into his father’s chest, breathing deeply, savouring the familiar, comforting scent. It was alright, he told himself. His Papa had found him. He knew he would all along, really. </p><p>As the fear of his ordeal began to drain from him, so too did the little energy he still had left. By the time the lights of the house were in sight as they left the forest, Sirius was dozing peacefully  in his father’s arms, wrapped in the warmth of his cloak. </p><p>With the adrenaline-fuelled anxiousness of his son being lost in the midnight forest at last subsiding, Orion felt a tinge of annoyance at the anti-Apparition wards his father had cast over Noire House and all its lands. A protective measure it may be, but when trudging through the frosty grass with his sleeping son in his arms, it was also highly inconvenient. </p><p>Sirius stayed fast asleep, his head pressed to his father's chest for the rest of the journey.</p><p>Little could have prepared the boy for the storm awaiting him back at the house. </p><p>No sooner had Orion entered the parlour of Noire House than he was set upon by his frantic wife. Walburga Black, who had been pacing the rooms of the house desperately since her husband’s patronus had first appeared before her, bringing news of Sirius’s disappearance. </p><p>And now they were back at last, she set upon the pair of them like a hungry wolf.</p><p>“Oh thank <em>Merlin!</em>” the witch gasped in relief, rousing Sirius from his sleep with her volume. She tugged at the material of the cloak covering Sirius, pulling it away to reveal her exhausted eldest son. </p><p>“What’s the matter with him? Is he hurt? Didn't you check him over?” </p><p><br/>Walburga gave her husband no time to answer any of her questions. She ran her hands over Sirius’s arms, prodded at his sides and attempted to pull his face towards her, earning herself a moan of protest from the boy who wriggled uncomfortably in his father’s arms. </p><p>“Let me set him down first, at least” Orion carried Sirius over to the sofa by the fire and laid the boy down, still wrapped in his own cloak. </p><p>His mother descended upon him immediately, tugging away the cloak to check the boy over. Her face reddened at the state of his clothes. </p><p>“I <em>knew</em> this was a foolish idea” she seethed as she brushed away the dirt of the forest from her son’s robes. “I just knew it-”</p><p>“Now is not the time to be laying <em>blame</em>, madam” Orion’s sharp tone silenced his wife. “What matters is that the boy is safe and well” </p><p>Walburga ignored her husband’s words and continued her onslaught of her son, grabbing his chin to steer his head about, in search of any sign of damage.</p><p>“Ow!” Sirius whined, trying to pull away. “Mama-!”</p><p>“What on earth were you <em>thinking</em>, Sirius Orion?!” Walburga gave her son an angry shake. “How dare you do such a foolish thing, running off into the forest?” </p><p>"Didn't mean to..." Sirius mumbled, suddenly uncharacteristically shy.</p><p>“You didn’t mean to?” Walburga repeated. “Then <em>why</em>, in Salazar’s name did you do it? You could have been hurt, set upon by wild beasts, any manner of awful thing could have happened to you!” </p><p>Sirius shivered at the memory of just how frightened he had been, all alone in the dark forest. The rustling of the trees, the thought of the creatures that were surely lurking in the darkness, waiting to get him. </p><p>He sniffled and let out a choked sob, wiping his sleeve over his damp eyes. </p><p>Walburga sighed, exasperated. </p><p>"What <em>am</em> I to do with you?” </p><p>The witch grabbed hold of her young son, pulling the boy sharply to her and wrapping her arms tight around him, her nails digging in to the skin of his arms even through the thickness of his cloak. </p><p>Sirius was startled by the unusual feeling of being held so tightly against his mother. He couldn’t remember ever having experienced such a thing. In any other circumstance, he would wriggle and shout loudly in protest to be released - but right now, after all he had been through, he didn’t want to. </p><p>He nuzzled into his mother’s chest, a great sense of relief washing over him as he breathed in her familiar scent through his sniffles. </p><p>“Don’t you <em>dare</em> think of doing anything so dangerous ever again” Walburga murmured into her son’s hair. Her voice was low and dangerous, but somehow it did not seem quite as frightening as it always did. </p><p>After the night he’d had, there wasn’t a great deal that Sirius thought would frighten him from now on. </p><p>“Promise me, Sirius Orion” Walburga gave the boy in her arms a shake. </p><p>“Yes, Mama, I promise” Sirius answered with a solemn nod. </p><p>Walburga tightened her hold around him once more, pressing the boy closer to her chest. Sirius suddenly felt a large hand rest upon the back of his head, stroking his hair. His father’s hand.</p><p>And in that moment at least, safely nestled in the protection of his family, it was a promise he meant.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>